fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Imra Ardeen (SV)
Imra Ardeen is a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes from the 31st century under the name Saturn Girl. She and two other members returned to the past to help Clark stop Brainiac. Season Eight Along with fellow founding Legion members Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad, Imra traveled through time back to the 21st century to stop the Persuader from killing Superman aka Clark Kent. They found him to be at Clark's barn where he had just returned from seeing Jimmy off to Star City. After he had cut open his abdomen, Rokk took away his Atomic Axe using his ability of magnetism control and Imra distracted him using telepathy enough so that Garth could knock him out using his electricity before Rokk took away his stolen Legion ring sending him back to the 31st century. Rokk, Garth and Imra then introduced themselves to Clark as the Legion of Super-Heroes. The three explained to Clark what he is truly destined to be, which is a model for all of the galaxy for aliens to come to Earth and live among humans. The three Legion members decided to help Clark defeat Brainiac, even if it had to kill its human host: Chloe Sullivan, although he refused their help. Imra went to see Lana Lang, to have her convince Clark to sacrifice Chloe to destroy Brainiac. The Legion attacked Brainiac, managing to subdue it while they tried to find a way to kill it. Working together with Clark, finally, Imra helped Clark connect with Chloe from within and held her down as Garth and Rokk used their powers to extract the particles of Brainiac. As Lana was tempted to ask of her future, Imra only told her that she has a destiny to fulfill as well and that "her secret" would be safe with her. Imra, Rokk, and Garth had later returned to the future with what was left of Brainiac saying that they would reprogram it to be more productive, naming it 'Brainiac 5'. Imra voiced her hope that the new Brainiac would be "a little more friendly". Powers and Abilities Imra has the power of telepathy, enabling her to communicate with other living beings. She was able to talk to Clark without moving her lips by implanting thoughts into his head and can also read the minds of other living beings as she was able to read Lana's while talking to her. *'Telepathy': Her power also allows her to telepathically connect other living beings to each other. She was able to connect Clark with Chloe while Brainiac was being extracted from her, allowing them to talk telepathically. Imra can also use her telepathy offensively and subdued Persuader by overloading his mind with words and thoughts. *'Flight': As a wielder of a Legion ring, Imra displayed the ability to fly when she and her fellow legion members took flight while pursuing Clark in his attempt to find Chloe before she was murdered in order to defeat Brainiac. Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Major Living Heroes Category:Living Smallville Heroes Category:Smallville Heroes Category:Characters Category:Major Living Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Smallville Living Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:SV Vigilantes Category:Vigilantes Category:Living Vigilantes Category:Smallville Vigilantes Category:Living Smallville Vigilantes Category:Legion Members Category:Smallville Legion Members